<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Me Dead by MeanButKind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037831">Love Me Dead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanButKind/pseuds/MeanButKind'>MeanButKind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AH/AU, Being Gemini is hard, BonNora, Bonkai, Bonnie's a succubus, F/F, F/M, Kai is the 'good guy', Multi, Nora and Kai are kinda sorta something, Role Reversal, girl fucking, kinda sorta, lesbehonest there was something between Bonnie and Nora, pussy eating, scheming and sneaking, sexy sex, spooky scary, technically older woman younger man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanButKind/pseuds/MeanButKind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, so it’s like this: Bonnie is a succubus, Kai is basically a Boy Scout- when their paths cross who knows what kind of twisted, dark, mysterious, horny, activities will ensue...</p><p>Or </p><p>"Kai is a Goody-Two-Shoes and Bonnie is a Soul-Sucking-Succubus from another dimension" (Say that three times fast!). That's right folks this is a spooky role reversal. Kai is the Good Guy and Bonnie's the Big Bad! </p><p> </p><p>I wrote this a month or so back, but wanted to save it for -*spooky*- season.  BonKai, BoNora, BonKaiNora, and technically NorKai too I guess? Is that a thing? Well, it is now. Without further ado….</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker, Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker/ Nora Hildegard, Bonnie Bennett/Nora Hildegard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Oneiromancy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>He'd do just as much to get rid of Bonnie as he would to keep her...</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let's set the scene...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>PROLOGUE</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Oneiromancy</span></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u"> <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7yAoHzZVZ2xo2LMY4X2Zwy?si=82472214fdb448cc">Playlist</a> </span> </strong>
</p><hr/><p>When Kai sleeps he dreams of Bonnie.</p><p>She comes into his room, kicks the things off his nightstand- the water, the lotion, the bat-shaped alarm clock he’s had since he was eight, the bottle of Adderall- and she makes a mess all around him. </p><p>It's a metaphor; like all his dreams it's revelatory. </p><p>He’s had prophetic dreams, premonitions, and more since as far back as he can remember. </p><p>The only thing new about these dreams is their Guest Star. </p><p>In his dreams, she climbs on top of his furniture and dances just for him. As she creates a mess of his life, she makes sure to stare at him, to keep her sharp gaze on him.  </p><p>She watches him and he watches her, and she watches him watching her and so on, and so forth; the voyeurism is another new aspect of his dreams. </p><p>While Bonnie is above she usually speaks, typically after he prompts her.</p><p>Tonight is like every other night and he leads with an observation his waking self has mused since first they met. </p><p>‘<em>Bonnie is kind of a weird name for a demon’, </em>his dream self remarks. </p><p><em> ‘Twin murder is a weird ritual for a coven,’ </em>she dream volleys back. </p><p>
  <em>'Touche.' </em>
</p><hr/><p>Dream Bonnie glides her hands down her dream sides and over her dream hips to tease him. </p><p>He loves when she puts on a little private show and he wishes she’d do it more often.</p><p>When he’s below her like this, watching, waiting (commiserating) he feels like they are the only two beings in the universe, just him and her. </p><p>When it’s the two of them alone his dream wonders who is the demon?</p><p>After all, <em> Malachai </em>sounds much more infernal than '<em>Bonnie</em>' does.  </p><p>He wonders, between the two of them, who is cursed and who is not?</p><p>He dreams of his own name; Malachai: from the Hebrew meaning “My angel.” But not just an angel, Malachi was also a prophet in the Old Testament.</p><p>Kai wonders what his name originator prophesied about, perhaps destruction, perhaps Bonnie. </p><p>He rolls his own name around his mouth, Ma-la-chai.</p><p>It sounds damnable like he’s some dark angel, fallen from grace. </p><p>Who is the demon? Who is the angel? </p><p>Maybe Bonnie is divine…</p><p>But will she save him? Or be his undoing? </p><p>He doesn’t have time to answer, the dream is already fading...</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Part of my writing process includes making playlists since music is mainly what inspires me to write. So this is a playlist specifically for this fic! The order of it is intentional and relates to the story, this may refer to specific lyrics or themes within the song.  See if you can figure out how some of these songs relate! Or just enjoy them to set the tone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. All The Way Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Every time they are together she takes more and more of him. He feels himself slipping away. He thinks about her in the daytime and he waits for her in the night...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let's get right down to the real nitty-gritty...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Kai is lying in bed reviewing the highs and lows of his day when he hears three sharp knocks wrap against his door. <em>That's weird’ </em>he thinks; it's almost 3 am- The Witching Hour. Who would be visiting him this early? This<em> late?   </em>He rises from the bed, approaches the door, and reaches for the handle, but before he can grab hold there is a sudden puff of black smoke in the corner of the room.</p><p>The smoke swirls and coalesces over itself before sinking to the floor revealing a petite girl in the center. <em>Three sharp knocks</em>, he should have known.</p><p>"Oh, great, it’s you again," he speaks tersely, turning away from the corner she's manifested in, smoke still seeping from the very air around her.</p><p>"Pfft, don't pretend you don't love that trick," she says, moving to perch against the window ledge across from him. He cuts his eyes to her and stares plainly as if to say he's tired of her already; as if to say, ‘Don’t start.’ </p><p>He knows by the way she returns his dull stare that she doesn't buy it. She always seems to manifest when he craves her the most as though it's <em>his </em>hunger, not <em>hers</em>, that draws her out.</p><p>"Look, it was <em> you </em> who summoned <em> me</em>, ya know."</p><p>She's not talking about this time, or even the last several times she's come to him. She means initially, all those months ago, as he sat crouched over a family grimoire, blood pouring from his nose, on the edge of death. He'd thought he was opening himself up to Expression, thought he'd found a spell that would allow him to harness the dark magic so that he could then wield it to fight the latest supernatural threat facing his town. </p><p><em>‘</em><em>Always the martyr.' </em>He stops that particular trip down memory lane before it can progress further.</p><p>"Yes. By <em>accident, </em>" he curtly reminds.</p><p>So, Kai was messing with dark arts he shouldn't have been, sue him! He was <em>trying </em>to help his friends. Every witch and warlock dabbled from time to time! It was only Kai whose ‘dabbling’ managed to summon a demon, -er succubus, succubi? Truth be told he wasn't exactly sure what she was, but he knew she was far beyond anything he’d ever encountered before.</p><p>"So, why entertain me at all then? Why not ignore me and try a girl like you? A <em> mortal </em> girl?" Her head tilts cutely to the side. </p><p><em>Heh, </em>he muses. She's being derisive. As usual.</p><p>He looks for her eyes to give something away, to reveal some secret longing hidden on her part. He wants her to want him the way he sometimes (always) wants her. Her eyes remain as bright and mirthful as ever.</p><p><em>Figures </em>Kai sighs. He wishes she'd cut to the chase and just <em>fuck</em> him already.</p><hr/><p>He realizes neither of them has spoken since she asked her question, it still hangs in the air making the room feel thicker, tighter; a charged silence winds around them.</p><p>Kai decides not to interrupt the quiet and continues to ignore the rising weirdness, hoping she'll bite first. He stays still as the moment drags out, determined not to be the one to give in. </p><p>Apparently, the awkwardness is a figment of his own addled mind because Bonnie continues unbothered as if the pause never happened, "Awww, what's wrong, hon?" Her tone drips with faux sympathy as she patronizes him, "You mean the girls of Mystic Falls aren't lining up to ride your cock into the sunset?" she giggles.</p><p>God, she's so damn vulgar.</p><p>"<em>Shut up.</em>" he all but sneers back at her. </p><p>She scoffs, her hand rising to her chest as if affronted, ”Well, that's not a very nice thing to say, now is it, Malachai?" </p><p><b>Kai</b>. His name is <em>Kai</em>, everyone calls him that, except for his coven. She says his full name, as though he's <em>kin </em>to her.</p><p>"That's rich coming from a <b> <em>demon.</em></b>" He hurls out the last word, but it doesn't land and her smirk pulls into a taught and sickening (and seductive) grin, her green eyes brighter than ever.</p><p>"You ever think maybe the <em> demon </em>here...is you?" </p><p>Somehow, in the span of the last phrases, she's gotten closer than he realized. She's bent at the waist, leaning over in front of him, eyes perfectly aligned with his. It's an obscene amount of eye contact and Kai finds himself unable to look away (his pants are also tightening but he'd cross that bridge when he got to it). Bonnie stares into his eyes (and probably his soul) and he's mesmerized. It reminds him of that cartoon VHS his baby brother had back when those were a thing (VHS's not baby brothers). The movie about the boy raised by a bear and a panther, what was it called? The Jungle Book?</p><p>There was a snake, the name of which escapes him, that had these cascading eyes- the hypnotic song that he sang <strong><em>"Trust in me, just in me..."</em></strong> could lure people into his bidding. Yea, this was like that. He thinks the comparison is apropos because staring into his eyes this way Bonnie certainly seems very serpentine. She's growing ever closer to him and it already feels like they're touching, she must have him in some sort of trance. He's under her spell...</p><hr/><p>
  <em>I put a spell on you because you're mine...</em>
</p><p>He can't tell if he's thinking it or if she's really singing the Creedence Clearwater Revival cover. </p><p>He notices that her fingers are crawling up his leg, but he's too bewitched by her stare to turn away for even a moment. Breaking eye contact feels too Herculean a task to attempt even if he wanted to. And that's the thing- he doesn't want to. If this is a trap then it's well laid, he wants to stay ensnared and he wants what comes next.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Devour me.' </em>
</p><p>He merely thinks it and her impossibly stretched smile grows disgustingly wider. He fears it will pull back to reveal rows and rows of razor-sharp teeth, but her mouth remains, thankfully, closed. Her fingers are trailing higher and higher and his pants suddenly feel as tight as his throat.</p><p>"Maybeeee..." she drawls, peering up at him through her sweeping long lashes. "Maybe, you're not the <strong><em>Saint</em></strong> you pretend to be..." </p><p>He swallows hard.</p><p>"Maybeeeee, <em> Malachai, </em> " she accuses, "you're as <em> Sick</em>. <em> Disgusting</em>. <em> Sinful... </em>as I am," her sharp finger poking into him as she pronounces each word.</p><p>The way she says it is absolutely wicked, it's like he's being damned. He's sweating and he swears he can feel the flames around them; he can barely form coherent thought as he feels her palming him through his pants.</p><p>"Awww, Malachai," she teases, "is this turning you on?"</p><p>He thinks he nods but he can't tell, he's not in control of his body anymore. </p><p>She's in his ear, yet somehow still looking him in the eye, "Lie down." </p><p>The words drip out of her mouth as though she hissed them and before he can command his muscles to move him he's flat on his back.</p><hr/><p>The demon known as ‘Bonnie’ is partially illuminated at the foot of his bed. In this light, you can tell she's hellspawn.</p><p>Her skin glows almost red in the moonlight, the shadows cast from the curves and swells of her body darker than anything that should be possible in his moonlit bedroom. She pulls her top slowly from her chest, she's not pulling it over her head but directly <em>from </em>her chest and it disintegrates in her hands.</p><p>No, that's not the right word, it's more...fluid than that? Smokey? The clothes fade away as though they are made of liquid and gas; he wonders if they were even there or just an illusion from the beginning. <em>Just how powerful is she?</em></p><p>Again, as if reading his thoughts, she speaks, "I'm as powerful as you are, Malachai." </p><p>She's rubbing his thighs and crawling above him now; looking downwards, never dropping her taunting Cheshire grin, "<em>Sweetheart</em>, don't you get that I'm draining you?" Her wicked leer distracts him from the sting of her hands on his thighs and Kai hears himself wince as she leans further forward.</p><p><em> Finally, </em>she breaks the staring contest they've been holding for the past infinity and bites his lips as she kisses him.</p><p>He's eager so he musters what ability he can to push forward and kiss her back. It's all teeth and tongue, but it’s not messy, it’s not clumsy. Bonnie takes her time when she kisses him- licking and sucking on his lips. Eventually, tongue strokes turn to nibbles, and eventually those nibbles to bites.</p><p>Soon he tastes something bitter, metallic- he recognizes the taste as his own blood.  Next, he feels her laugh into his mouth, he tastes that too. Just as coppery as the blood; just as bitter and sharp, it’s addictive. Kai can hear a faint clicking sound in the background and he sees she's been working his zipper down.</p><p>Every time they are together she takes more and more of him. He feels himself slipping away. He thinks about her in the daytime and he waits for her at night...</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>*********************</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Bonnie sinks down on him swiftly, taking him fully inside, and his eyes roll back in his head. She's pinned his arms above him and she's staring into him again, "Are you enjoying yourself, <em> Malachai </em>?" She croons.</p><p>He's too blissed out to respond, he can't even nod to show her just how much. Her hips drag against his until he almost slips out only to move back downwards agonizingly slow. Kai sees stars.</p><p>"Malachai? Ohhh, Malachai?" she questions when she makes it to the base again. "I believe I asked you a question..."</p><p>His jaw is moving, but there is no sound coming out, it's just mechanical. <em>Still, </em> he cannot command enough of himself to let the words fall from his lips, but dammit can't she see he's <em>trying. </em></p><p>Harder than he's tried at anything, harder than he tries to be the perfect son, the perfect brother, the perfect student, the perfect witch, the perfect friend. Kai Parker: Perfect Boy, he <em>hates </em>himself.</p><p>"<em>Hmph," </em>she pouts right on top of him when he doesn't respond quickly enough for her liking; punctuating her sulk with a sudden clench around him. Normally, he can barely take her antics, but right now he's thankful. She's pulled him out of the self-loathing spiral he'd managed to slip into beneath her.</p><p>She's so gorgeous moving above him, undulating, swirling, bouncing, teasing; he loves to watch her almost as much as he loves to feel her. Every time they're together she pulls him deeper into her web, he knows she's something eldritch. Despite how he worships her he's terrified, a deep terror in his gut, in his bones. She's an existential threat and something deep down in his lizard brain screams at him to get away from her every time she comes 'round.</p><p>He always ignores it; he tells himself that the fear is part of the thrill.</p><hr/><p>He remembers she asked something of him, he knows from experience Bonnie doesn't enjoy for her questions to go unanswered, she hates to feel she's being ignored, she demands devotion.</p><p>He knows he only has a few more moments before she bears down on him again. "Yess," he manages. "Yes, f-fuck, Bonnie, I love it so much."</p><p>He almost says, "<em>you" </em>and he swears she can tell. </p><p>But clearly, she appreciates his answer and proves it by speeding up her pace. There’s a crude smack whenever her ass connects with his thighs; soon it's all that can be heard above his grunts and moans in the room.</p><p>Bonnie is sopping wet around him, her perky tits moving in tandem with her bouncing. Fucking her is such a sensory experience.</p><p>Sights, sounds, scents, sensations; there's always so much to take in, Kai is on Cloud 9. </p><p>He's in love with how she smells... </p><p>How she tastes... </p><p>How she sounds... </p><p>How she looks... </p><p>How she feels... </p><p>In him, around him, to the side of him, next to him, above him, below him.</p><p>He loves feeling this way, like he’s just a prop for her amusement, for her pleasure; he loves to be used by her. With each push and pull of Bonnie’s hips against his he succumbs deeper and deeper; falls further and faster. She takes what she wants and it leaves him feeling satisfied. He’s been dancing along this precipice for so long now and he wants, more than anything, to tumble over into the bliss that waits for him below. </p><p>“I’m going to ruin you,” she says while rolling her hips.</p><p>There is something about the way she says it, or maybe it’s how she looks as she says it, maybe some combination of both, but he cannot help himself and as soon as the words leave her he reaches his peak. He knows what she means and he knows it’s true. She’s dragging him down; she’s making him like her. Soon the Good Boy will be gone...</p><hr/><p>Moonlight peeks through the gaps in the blinds disrupting the inky dark of his room. </p><p>Where the moonlight touches her skin she looks angelic, delicate, fragile even. He’s afraid to touch her lest she poofs away beneath his fingers. So, he just stares, fingers hovering above her skin. Somehow he’s the one with goosebumps. He wants so badly to touch her gently, to stroke her arm, and watch the tiny hairs stand on end. He thinks they’re having a moment, perhaps the first tender moment between them. He shouldn’t be surprised when she ruins it.</p><p>"Say, who names a kid <em> Malachai </em>anyway? It's like they expected you to be evil," she says still on top of him as he softens inside her.</p><p>She's taunting him, throwing his family dysfunction in his face.</p><p>"I wish you’d disappear for good." He doesn't mean it, but her words sting; their bite worse than her hands.</p><p>She shrugs casually like it's the lightest thing in the world, "Then exorcise me."</p><p>She begins to thrash and wine on top of him. "Oh, oh, Father, YES! Cast me out!" She screams seemingly overcome with pleasure. "Banish me Reverend Pastor Malachai!" Her spastic movements stop as abruptly as they started.</p><p>"Figures you'd fantasize about being a man of the cloth," she supplies hopping easily off of his lap smearing more of her wetness across his thighs, "though, I can't imagine they'd accept you now..." she smirks.</p><p>She means he's dirty, sullied. Made unclean by her filthy cunt. She's ruined him and they both know it.</p><p>Kai Parker, self-sacrificing, over-achieving, try-hard, All-American warlock, future Praetor, Gemini boy-wonder. Tarnished beyond hope.</p><p>If only his coven could see him now. Eyes blown wide, dick still wet from being fucked by a demon he accidentally summoned while messing with his dead uncle's grimoire. Would they still let him merge? Would he still be allowed to rip his own twin’s life away if they knew he spent his nights fornicating with an otherworldly entity instead of practicing for the cultish dance of twin death?</p><p>Deep down he knows he's grateful to her, he doesn't have to pretend to be so perfect when they’re together. He can shrug off the halo, doesn't have to worry about being the perfect son, the reliable friend, the witch on-call, the Mystic Falls magic battery. He was *so* tired of people who couldn't see him. Tired of the yoke of friendship, of being the number people called when they needed a spell, but never the pleasure of his company. </p><p>With Bonnie, the pleasure is all hers. Yes, she takes because she wants to, but he <em>gives </em>because he wants to. Under her touch he feels free, the pain she inspires is deliberate and she doesn't pretend it's good for him. She's honest about using him, his power. She's honest about how intoxicating she finds him. She never allows him the satisfaction of seeing her cum when he's inside her, but sometimes when she touches him her hands glow red and he stings as if he's being sliced open. Then, in those moments, she'll shudder, her body hair stands on end, and she moans so decadently. Kai is almost as addicted to the sound as he is to the pain.</p><p>He wants her to take it, take it all. All his power, all his pleasure, all his pain, all his misery, all his hurt. </p><p>He wants her to strip all his pathetic layers and flay him bare; see down to the core of him and prove that he was real, that he mattered. He was tired of friends who used him while smiling in his face only to send him off to the slaughter, tired of having to navigate their selfish games and petty grievances. He was tired of a family that was never there for him when it counted and only treated him like some prize pony to be strutted out. </p><p>He loved Bonnie's honesty, he needed it, craved it. She always told him exactly how she was going to hurt him and when she smiled they both knew it was a trick.</p><hr/><p>He hopes she leaves before he gets hard again, with Bonnie, it's not unusual for either of them to go back for seconds, thirds, or fourths. </p><p>She's consuming him, body and soul, she has been for a while now.</p><p>He thinks back to sooner after they first...got together, if it can even be called that.</p><p><em>She was on her knees in front of his lap with her mouth around him. </em> <em>She'd been edging him for what felt like hours (but was probably closer to 30 mins, not that linear time felt real when he was with her) and he thought he was going to pass out. </em><em>It felt as though her jaw unhinged as she took him down her throat, nose pressed tightly against his neat thatch of pubic hair. She held him that way for an inhuman amount of time and when Kai felt closest to his peak she smoothly eased back.</em></p><p><em> Laying her head against his thigh and stared up at him as she took her hand and slowly pumped him up and down, </em> <em>"Kaiiiii..." </em></p><p>
  <em> That sing-song tone of hers gets inside his head, makes him feel weightless, spectral- like he’s the phantom. </em>
</p><p>"<em>I've been teasing you sooooo long..." she gives the underside of his leaking head a light lick, making sure to curl her pointed tongue around it. </em></p><p>"<em>Fuuuuuuuuc-" He couldn't finish it, his breath left him as she squeezed and bobbed shallowly around the tip. </em></p><p>"<em>I want you to give me what I want." </em><em>What was she saying? He-</em></p><p>"<em>Kaiiiiii" </em></p><p>
  <em> He tries to turn towards her but his head lolls to the side instead. </em>
</p><p>"<em>Don't you want to </em>give <em>me what I want? Don't you want to </em> know <em> what I want?" </em></p><p>
  <em>Eventually, he finds himself. "Y-yes." He stutters pathetically. </em>
</p><p>"<em>Well, aren't you going to ask me?" Her bottom lip pokes out and her brow furrows. </em></p><p><em> Forming the words feels inconceivable, </em>"<em>Wha- why - I what, what do you want? Pl- please tell m-me." </em></p><p>"<em>I waaaant..." </em></p><p>"Please, <em> tell me what you want Bonnie, </em>please!"</p><p><em>She had to stop dragging it out, he needed it to end, this was torture. </em> <em>He lurched forward, he wanted, he </em>needed<em> to know. Whatever she was saying, he needed to hear her finish. </em> <b> <em>He </em></b><em>needed to finish.</em></p><p>"<em>I want..." She took him into her mouth, yet her voice never wavered, eyes snapping sharply to his, </em>"<em>to drain you dry." Bonnie looks like she wants to swallow him whole and he believes she just might.</em></p><p>
  <em> He feels his thighs sting as he empties jet after jet down her throat.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> **********************</strong>
</p><hr/><p>She comes by less. He's worried she's found a new sponge, a new boy-shaped juice box to suck from, but now he feels the familiar tugging in his gut that he’s slowly learned to associate with her arrival.</p><p>"Long time no see," he says from his bed when her familiar black cloud appears in his room. He tries for it to come out simply, but there's a clear bite to it; she sees the root of his words instantly.</p><p>"Oh, don't be like that, Malachai<em>."</em></p><p>He doesn't feel so playful, the last time he saw her was almost two months ago; she hasn't been there to suck up all his feelings so lately he's been drowning, "Why don't you go and stay with one of your other hoes?" he quips, before he can think better of it, turning beetish once he realizes how silly he must sound.</p><p>"<em>Aww</em>, this jealousy is flattering n’all, but it's a bit hypocritical don't you think? I mean, <em> come on </em> sweetie, you're not so faithful yourself." She says knowingly.</p><p>Kai knows he usually describes her as serpentine, but she's also very vulpine too; so cunning and sly.</p><p>"You think I only watch when I'm with you? You think I don't see what you get up to when I'm away?" She pauses looking at him as though she genuinely expects an answer, but before he can- </p><p>"What about the <em>mortal </em>girl? From two weeks ago? Tall, brunette? The <em>witch. </em>"</p><p><b> <em>Nora</em></b>. She's talking about Nora Hildegard, a witch from his coven.</p><p>They’d grown up together, sort of; she’d always bounced between Virginia and Oregon, where Kai was originally from and where most of The Gemini were based. While he wouldn’t describe his relationship with Nora as ever having been close they always spoke at Coven gatherings and he liked her far more than most of the other members, his age or otherwise. He was genuinely surprised Nora asked him out, they’d only recently gotten back into the swing of friendship since returning from college, but last he could recall she had a pretty serious thing with some girl she went to school with. He had run into her at the apothecary while picking up herbs for some spell Elena begged him to do. Something about needing him to defeat one of Klaus's enemies so they could ‘get back in The Original Hybrid's good graces’ to eventually get closer to Elijah or some shit. By 'they' she of course means herself, but Kai doesn't want to think of Elena's doe-eyed manipulation right now. He wants to think about Nora. The same girl with who he'd had <em>three </em>amazing dates then suddenly been ghosted by. Kai's eyebrows shoot up, was Bonnie behind it? Was she-</p><p>"Relax, dude I'm not jealous, I'm impressed. Nora is gorgeous. <em>Too good for your sorry ass.</em>" She adds the last part under her breath, but loud enough for him to hear. "She does complement your little good boy act though," she tacks on cooly gesturing towards him.</p><p>Bonnie knowing Nora's name doesn't surprise him, he doesn’t think he can be surprised by anything anymore, not with her.</p><p>"I followed her home after your little date, you know." </p><p>Well, he stands corrected. Kai stills and wills his heart to stop beating so rapidly so that he can hear her over its drumming.</p><p>"You must have gotten her <em>pre-tty </em>hot and bothered because she started dialing on her little pink telephone as soon as she got home if you catch my drift. Just walked in, dropped trow, then flicked her bean mercilessly. I mean <em>really </em>rubbing one in, I was honestly worried she was going to hurt herself, rub herself <em>raw!</em>"  She looks at him and speaks matter-of-factly, "Take it from me, a chaffed pussy is not an enjoyable experience, Malachai."</p><p>Why does he feel like her smile is turning more devious?</p><p>"So, being the <em>kind</em> <em>and noble</em> demon that I am...I offered to help her of course." </p><p>There's that sadistic grin, wide and ruthless as ever. She even has the nerve to look pleased with herself, the smugness makes him sick. He's so focused on her face that her words take a moment to register.</p><hr/><p>"What the fuck?"</p><p>He's floored, he wants to ask if she's serious but somehow he already knows she is.</p><p>He wants to scream, to cry; he wants to tell her she must <em><strong>love</strong></em> him if she's begging for his (almost) sloppy seconds. He wants to accuse her or beg her, he can't figure out which so all he says is, "But...Nora is a girl..."</p><p>Bonnie's face morphs into something like a scowl and if he didn't know better he'd think she was genuinely upset with his reply, "Um,<em> newsflash, </em> dude, It's 2020- some chicks dig chicks, get over it!"</p><p>"You know that's not what I mean! Can you- can you even feed off of her?" he sputters. Is he jealous? Does he want to be her one and only? He can't process his feelings as quickly as they come to him.</p><p>"Oh, I certainly did <em>feed</em> off her," the demon says with a wink, "and she didn't seem to mind too terribly."</p><p>He's just staring so she sighs before continuing.</p><p>"Yes, women are sorta different. I mean gender isn't as fixed as you think, but it's whatever, let's not open that can of worms now. Short answer- I can't necessarily 'feed' off them as you say but..." She's turned away from him, looking bored at her nails, "I like fucking them," she shrugs, "it's fun."</p><p>He wants her to continue but she doesn't.</p><p>"Say," she spins back to face him so abruptly he almost loses his balance, "ya wanna see?"</p><p>"See?" Before he can ask what she means he feels her grab hold of his hand then the room goes completely black.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>He feels like he's choking on shadow. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His magic rises to the ready, but before he can recite any protective spell he realizes he's not quite in his room anymore- though he can't tell just where he is. This 'space' (if it can even be called that) lacks dimension. He tries to look around but he can't understand where or when he is.</em>
</p><p><em> Then he hears it, it's faint but it grows louder as he strains to listen as if it's reaching back out to him. He doesn’t know that he possesses a corporeal form at the moment, but if he did he imagines he’d be craning his neck towards the sound. It's a woman's voice? No, wait... he recognizes this voice, he's heard it before. It's... Nora? Nora's voice! Well, not her voice but her breathy moans he soon realizes. </em> <em>It sounds like...is she whimpering?</em></p><p>
  <em> "P-please," she stutters "please." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It comes from all around as if being pulled from the air itself, her pleasure-wracked voice swirling around him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Next, a scene begins to materialize; images weave together until he recognizes himself in Nora's living room. His date is on her back, crudely spread open on her own couch, the pretty dress she wore to meet him at The Grill pushed up around her hips with Bonnie tucked between her thighs on the floor.</em>
</p><p><em>"</em>Please, please, please<em>,” she condescends, “Please</em> <b>what</b><em>, Nora? I want you to be </em><b>specific</b><em>."</em></p><p>
  <em> "Pl-ease I-" but her voice only cracks and trails off. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bonnie sits up from Nora's lap, mouth shining with wet. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Nora, you know if you don't ask for what you want how do you ever expect to get it, huh, sweetie? I mean we girls have got to master the art of self-advocacy! Taking care of everyone’s needs, but our own! Speak up for what you want, sister!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nora takes a breath, then another, then another. Kai watches from somewhere beyond space and time as she closes her eyes, opens them, then speaks again, apparently grounded by Bonnie’s spontaneous feminist spiel. </em>
</p><p><em> "Please, Bonnie, I want- I </em> <b>need </b><em>to feel your mouth on me. Please fuck me, I need you. Please, please make me cum. I can't take anymore, please."</em></p><p>
  <em>Nora can string the sentences together but she sounds so whiny, he can tell she's desperate; as if she'll just die if Bonnie doesn't start in on her again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He knows the feeling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bonnie strokes gently along her thighs as a reward, "Mmmm, you're so pretty begging for me that way, Nora. See, now, that wasn't so hard, was it?  I think you should speak up for yourself more often, babe," she murmurs before she moves to oblige the pleas of the girl below; returning to her previous spot and her previous ministrations. </em>
</p><p><em> It doesn't take long under the demon's tongue before Nora convulses and Bonnie pins her down, shoving her face further in so the girl can’t get away. </em> <em>Nora’s hands tangle in Bonnie’s hair, intent on drawing her even closer.  A string of incomprehensible syllables leaves Nora’s mouth as she grinds down onto the face of the phantasm whose tongue fucking her. The shrill voice rises to a keening pitch, her muscles lock, and her mouth hangs open as a jet of clear liquid streams forward soaking Bonnie's face and forming a puddle around them both. Bonnie, however, continues to tongue fuck her until Nora blacks out and goes limp.</em></p><p>
  <em> "Good girl," Bonnie coos rising to stand above the spent woman. She lightly strokes her face before leaning down to kiss her forehead. She licks the remaining squirt from her fingers then disappears, or rather the memory she's allowing him to tune in on ends, he's not sure which.</em>
</p><hr/><p>He's back in his mind and back in his room.</p><p>"She's so <em>sweet,"  </em>the double entendre is clear, "I see why you dig her."</p><p>He can't face her, he's too filled with insecurity and shame and confusion, he can only stare hard at the ground. It feels like he can barely push through this moment; as though he can barely hold onto himself enough to move from one second to the next.</p><p>Somehow he manages to vocalize the question plaguing him since she first brought up his date- "Why?" </p><p>"I told you already, babe,<em> I like fucking girls</em>; I think it's fun." Kai can only imagine what his face must look like to her right now. "Plus, I think I might have a thing for witches."</p><p>She's looking at him while she says it, but she's saying it more to herself as if she just realized she has a 'type' and that her type includes <em>him</em>.</p><hr/><p>"What's wrong, Malachai?" Her tone makes it clear she’s asking only in jest and isn’t really interested in his well-being, "Don’t tell me you’re jealous? You want me to fuck you like that? Want me to push you down on the couch after your date and fuck you with my mouth, eh?”</p><p>There she goes, making it seem like she wants an answer then cutting him off before he can supply one.</p><p>“Make you shoot off so hard you can't move? Or maybe that's not it,” she taps her chin pensively before continuing, “Maybe it's not Nora you're jealous of, but me. You want it to be you on your knees making her squirt? But it isn't, <em> is it </em>?"</p><p>"No," he offers weakly.</p><p>"What was that? I couldn’t quite hear you...” she cups her hand around her ear and leans closer to him. </p><p>"<em>No</em>," he says again, standing deeper in his shame.</p><p>"No, that's right, it's not you, is it Malachai? And why is that? Why is it you're the one pathetically watching the fantasy in your mind and I'm the one living it out?" </p><p>He thinks he might be crying but her scolding voice is back.</p><p>"Why, Kai? Tell me."</p><p>"<em>Because,</em>" he croaks pitifully.</p><p>"Because <em> what </em>?" There is such a sharp edge to her voice, Nora isn’t the only one who must be specific it seems. </p><p>"Because I'm <em>pathetic,"  </em>he wails. "Because I'm weak, I'm nothing! I am the one who gets taken from, You- YOU, are the one who does. Who takes, who pushes, who gets what they want. I'm just here to serve you..."</p><p>She was composed and he was a wreck, that didn't fail to escape him. Throughout her delivery Bonnie remained even keel, never once raising her voice and that makes his outburst all the more humiliating. She pats his chin and barely spares him a taunting glance as she walks past, hips switching, pointing her gaze deliberately at his re-hardening dick, “Good boy.” </p><p>He’s too thoroughly chastised from the whole ordeal he doesn’t have the capacity to begin to process the added embarrassment that his current erection should bring. He doesn’t turn his head, just stares dismally at the floor as he smells the smoke that signals she’s departed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gee, Bonnie sure puts the SUCC in Succubus, eh am I right? Hello...hello? Is this thing on?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I Can Keep A Secret...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Doube, double toil and trouble...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They'd finished most of their fucking hours ago, save for a few extra rounds they fell into purely by way of proximity.</p><p>After the second hour, when her clothes spontaneously rematerialized and she wandered into his kitchen to help herself to his pantry, it became clear she was hanging around just to keep him company and steal his snacks. At least it seemed.</p><p>Bonnie returns from eating her third Snack Pack (sans spoon) and there's a sneaky gleam in her eye. he can tell she's up to something. There are several faces she wears, this one usually means she's holding something back. An errant thought says she looks, <em>'Slicker than hog snot on a radiator in June.' </em>It comes courtesy of the disembodied voice of his Aunt Jeanie down in the Southern Faction of The Gemini, but he can't spend too long in reverie.</p><p>He's got Holy company, after all.</p><p>“I have a confession for you,” she says casually turning to look his way, eyes dancing about his body in quick assessment. Whatever she's about to reveal must be juicy, he gets the sense this is the calm before a storm. Her tongue swipes out to catch stray chocolate from her cheek before she speaks, “you actually didn't summon me all those moons ago.”</p><p>Aaaaaand there it is, boom goes the dynamite. </p><p>His throat goes dry.</p><hr/><p>Kai can recall that night vividly<em>. </em></p><p>He'd been trying to find a spell for weeks, pouring through grimoire after grimoire searching for something to help him take down the latest Big Bad in a string of Big Bads that had attacked Mystic Falls in rapid succession since….<em>well, </em>about as far back as he can remember. He'd combed through every Gemini library and exhausted all his options there before resorting to breaking into his father's study to find the books the Gemini patriarch kept carefully hidden away.</p><p>These grimoires belonged to every Merge failure, including Joshua's own twin. Every Gemini in line for The Merge was given a personal grimoire at the age of ten. The point being for them to spend the next twelve years growing in their prowess, finding their specialties, and eventually crafting their own spells. When the victor gained the power of The Coven they were also gifted the personal grimoire of their dead twin, and all dead twins who preceded. It was supposed to be some comfort for the new leader, but Kai just found it all gratuitously macabre. </p><p>His uncle, according to the whispers and hushed tones of other coven members, was into some Pretty Dark Shit. Kai didn't know the extent of it because all his life it was something people around him were determined to keep as secret as possible.</p><p>After he exhausted all his other options searching for spells he decided to try his luck with the darkness his uncle had sought, maybe it would save him even if it couldn't save his uncle.</p><p>Fortunately, finding his slain relatives grimoire was easier than he anticipated. His father was not nearly as adept at secrecy as he thought, or perhaps Kai was just better at it. Either way, after a little searching, Kai found what he'd come for.</p><p>
  <em>E. Parker, 1985.</em>
</p><p>He gently stroked the spine of the book before pulling it from the shelf. The hum of magic it held felt familiar, yet different. Which made sense, this belonged to his Uncle Ezrah who had since, allegedly, been absorbed by his father. Albeit some 30 years prior.</p><p>If his father really did gain his twin's power all those years ago it made sense that holding this magic now wouldn't be so foreign to him. Upon winning The Merge Joshua's magic became inextricable from Ezrah's, weaving with it to grant him new power.</p><p>Instead of wasting more time thinking about the ethics of killing your twin for magic and glory, Kai sets to work.</p><hr/><p>He recalls how desperate he had felt as he sat arched on the floor, fingers stinging and eyes burning from all the pages he’d flipped through trying to find something, <em> anything</em>, to help.</p><p>Hours of searching passed by the time he got to a hidden section about Expression, veiled under Gemini magic he'd somehow managed to notice. He pulled back layer after layer of cloaking spells and wards until it felt like his very essence was being stripped from him, not the tome in his lap. Eventually, he felt the book yield its secrecy to him, there were at least several dozen newly uncovered pages for him to browse. It stirred something inside of him and gave him a small burst of energy, but it quickly died the more he looked. Something about these new pages felt...off.</p><p>Merely looking at them caused his vision to swim and black spots to blink in and out of his sight, nonetheless, he pushed forward. Reading each page seemed to exhaust him exponentially, as if the words themselves were pushing him away, warning him to desist. He'd never experienced anything like it before and he was terrified beyond belief, but behind it all was that heavy and acrid desperation.</p><p>It pulled up from his belly and sat at the back of his throat, its taste biting and pungent. He’d been getting accustomed to it more and more these days. Sometimes he woke up to the taste of bile already nestled on his tongue. Desperation colored his days and then his nights, which is how he found himself hunched and bleeding as he wracked his shelves, his brain, and his body for a solution. Elena and Damon had been on his case for weeks demanding he craft a spell to hide the town from some Djinn that they (Damon) had angered during a recent expedition to retrieve some artifact for another spell they wanted him to pull off.</p><p>Apparently, Damon had stolen the artifact and unwittingly triggered a curse, the specifics of which meant Damon and everyone he ever knew would be hunted by this creature and destroyed.  Since Damon had been alive for over 200 years this meant unforeseeable death and destruction, which is exactly why the disastrous duo was demanding Kai clean up the vampire's mess before it could get messier.  </p><p><em>As if it was that easy. </em>As if he could just *snap* his fingers and cloak an entire town from a homicidal genie on a warpath. Wasn't it just like them to create more work for him?</p><p>When that wasn't bad enough they'd roped Caroline, Stefan, and Matt in on it; soon the entire Scooby gang was breathing down his neck. </p><hr/><p>He was also spread thin with his coven, between envoy training, studying spells, practicing hexes, his duties as Young Adult Liason on The Council, not to mention preparation for…</p><p>He hated thinking about it- about The Merge.</p><p>He hated that Jo, his twin, and in so many ways his other half, would die by his hand. And Kai wasn’t foolish, he was many things: self-righteous, judgemental, masochistic, altruistic to a fault, stubbornly loyal (often to his detriment), but he’d never been naive. Jo was going to lose and she was going to die. He knew it, his siblings knew it, The Council knew it, Joshua knew it, and perhaps most haunting- Jo knew it.</p><p>He ruminated on how deeply painful and humiliating it must be for her to confront her own mortality this way.</p><p>It tainted every single interaction they’d had over the past year, and probably further back than he cares to admit. She barely spoke to him anymore and he understood her distance. In the last year or two, all of their interaction had been overshadowed by the imminent fratricidal ceremony. Every moment of laughter, every room they sat in together, every bit of joy shared between them as fleeting as his twin's own life. He wanted to reach across the divide and console her, tell her they’d always be together, nothing would change that.</p><p>Of course, they knew the merge was, in myth, about togetherness. From the time they were knee-high, The Coven had impressed upon them that The Merge was just that,<em> a merging</em>. </p><p>“<em>Two becoming one</em>.” </p><p>It's just some bullshit they say to make the winner (murderer) twin feel better about winning (murdering their own twin).</p><p>Even then Kai remembers being doubtful. Eighteen years later and he feels the same as he did when he was three. He loves his family and he <em>hates</em> his coven.</p><p>It hit him harder than it ever had as he read his dead uncle's spells.</p><p>He couldn't tell if the way his body quaked was from anger, terror, or exertion. Anger at never getting to meet the man who was now helping him save his friends, terror at realizing he'd soon have Jo's spells himself, at the expense of her existence, and exertion from the amount of magic he'd already expended so far.</p><p>A splatter of blood hit the page and he realized his nose was bleeding, the slight trickle of blood soon becoming a heavy and continuous stream.  </p><hr/><p>That night as he sat crouched over the grimoire he remembers feeling resigned as the blood poured from his nose. He remembers welcoming the death he could see growing closer and closer from the periphery.</p><p>More than anything he felt relief. </p><p>Relief that it would all soon be over, relief that he wouldn’t have to save everyone yet <em>again</em>, relief that he wouldn’t have to kill his sister, that she would get to live. Relief that the weight of the world was finally lifting from his slumped shoulders.</p><p>He was ready to embrace the ether. Then, when he'd given up everything, she appeared.</p><p>At first, he thought maybe she was some angel, some divine being sent down to console him and make sure he had a smooth transition. He imagined she'd commend him for a life well lived and congratulate him for his continual selflessness, but one look at her impish visage and he quickly shook that thought. No, he knew very early on she was a demon. Now she was telling him that...he didn't summon her? There was only one question left to ask and it leapt from his mouth before he even consciously decided to speak it. </p><p>"So then <strong>who</strong> did?"</p><p>"Well, well, well that's the Million-Dollar Question, now isn't it, Malachai? If not <em>you, </em>then <em>who? </em>" It seems she’s about to answer him, but she only flashes her trademark grin, "That's for me to know and you to find out," she says giddily as she uses her finger to boop his nose.</p><p>
  <em>Something wicked this way comes</em>
</p><p>Something in the air is changing. Someone is coming. </p><p>Kai can sense a new presence phasing into being and he braces himself.</p><p>There is something about it, it registers as something he should recognize, but his mind won't hold onto it. He can’t tell what it is or who it is or what is even going on. So, he readies himself for anything- another demon, his sister, the International Gemini Council Leader, Max Headroom- anybody. </p><p>He can tell when they, <em> it</em>, fully arrives and he gulps audibly.</p><p>Bonnie is still giggling to herself when she crosses her arms and turns to look over her shoulder, "Come on out, Nora, I think the poor fool has learned his lesson."</p><p>Wait, that can't be, he can't have heard that right, did she just say- </p><p>A quiet, triumphant, voice breaks through his thoughts and he sees the girl fully appear across from him waving daintily with her fingers, they pull forward one by one, a cheeky smile unfolding across her face. </p><p>"Hi, Kai." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who'd a thunk it! Nora was behind the curtain the whole time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Catch Me I'm Falling/Heels Over Head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some Context: “Beware that, when fighting monsters, you yourself do not become a monster... for when you gaze long into the abyss, the abyss gazes also into you.”― Friedrich W. Nietzsche</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Nora is gone.</p><p>She made her grand reveal shortly before she made her exit.</p><p>After revealing herself as the girl behind the curtain she stuck around for several moments more to assure him she would be back with a more thorough explanation. Then she took hold of his hands, held his gaze, and leaned in to hug him for longer than he thought she would. It felt nice, tenderness like this was rare for Kai and he leaned further into the embrace allowing himself to savor it. Soon enough the exchange was over and she pulled away from him, leaving confusion and a small emptiness behind.  </p><p>He needed time to parse out these feelings for Nora, but he knew he would have it later on. He looked over as she casually made her way to the demon girl and kissed her sweetly on the cheek before speaking, whatever they were saying was clearly private because their voices never raised above a whisper. Their conversation was brief and Noa hugged her as she had hugged him, though they also share a brief kiss, before letting go and walking back to the same spot where she arrived. Then she began to disappear from the bottom up.</p><p>While her torso was still visible she shot him a kind glace then shared a heated look with Bonnie before she left them completely. Bonnie continued to wave at the empty space several seconds after the witch's head totally disappeared.</p><hr/><p>Nora's departure inspires the hellion to make an announcement of her own, “Do you want another confession?”</p><p>He’s shell shocked and doesn’t think he can take any more, he’s not even sure how he's still standing. She continues anyway.</p><p>“I’m not as old as you think I am.”</p><p>Kai wonders if this is supposed to mean something to him. Is she being cryptic? He always just figured she was some ancient being, he figured she predated the calendar.</p><p>But, fine, he’ll bite. The sigh he lets out is nothing short of exasperated, “What are you talking about?”</p><p>She looks annoyed at having to explain this to him as she hops down from his bed, “Earlier, you said I was ‘<em>some sadistic 4,000-year-old succubus’</em> I’m nowhere near <em>that</em> old. I’m also not really a succubus...”</p><p>He realizes that by ‘earlier’ she does not mean this evening, she means since they’ve met, as in months ago.</p><p>He stares at her agitated and on the edge of <em>something</em>, about to dive from the steep height and into the void below. He thinks back to the philosophy courses he took in college and muses to himself that Nietzsche was right; he could feel the abyss starting into him right now and he wanted, more than anything, to trade places with the darkness.</p><p>Bonnie’s voice parts his thoughts, “Truth be told I’m about...40, maybe 43 tops?”</p><p>Kai is confused and his face must reflect it.</p><p>“You see, Malachai, I used to be just like you, believe it or not, I was once a young, savvy, resourceful <b> <em>witch</em></b>.” Her smile beams as she recalls her life with pride, but there is something more to the saccharine tone, it hides something else beneath the surface. The dulcet sweetness belies something sharp and sinister.</p><p>"Wait, wait, you're a witch? But-"</p><p>"Excuse me, Kai, don't you know that it's rude to interrupt? The question asking portion of the evening isn't until later on."</p><p>She stares into his eyes until she can see his question die in his throat; when she's sure the floor is hers again she speaks, "Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, that's right- see, like you, I was once the martyr, the lamb, the <em> sacrifice</em>.”</p><p>This is the first time he’s ever seen her show genuine sinister emotion, the first time he’s seen her face twist up with something other than ridicule or taunting or mockery. The space around her feels electric, he can feel the chaotic energy seeping from her pores and into the world around them.</p><p>“I was once the one everybody used and drained and left to bleed- the good, sweet girl who saved everyone.”</p><p>The way she says 'sweet' is like it's disgusting to hold in her mouth, like it's the foulest thing she’s ever tasted. She spits it out the same way. Her face is wrapped in a vicious snarl. <em>Th</em><em>is is the true demon </em>he thinks. Kai bets if she moves just right he’ll be able to see those rows of teeth, just barely hidden behind her lips, glinting in the light. She is revealing more of herself.</p><p>"I gave <em>everything</em> I had to The Bennet Coven and what did I ever get to show for it? Pain, despair, misery...." her voice trails off and he thinks he can see tears glistening in her eyes. He barely catches the last word "...death." She pauses for several moments and turns away from him, staring out of his window. When she speaks again it's clear from her voice that she is choking up, which is perhaps why she's chosen to face away from him.</p><p>"They took everything I ever loved from me,<b> every</b><b><em>one. </em> </b>They took my Mother, my Father, my cousin Lucy...they even took my Gram-" whatever she means to say she cannot finish. What sounds like a strangled sob leaves her, he can see her body lightly heaving in front of the window, but he knows better than to interrupt the moment she is caught in. He knows all about being used by the people closest to you, by those who claim to love you only to take and take and <em>take</em>.</p><p>Slowly she collects herself and turns back around towards him, there is a beat where she says nothing, just takes a sobering breath and lets out a grounding exhale.</p><p>It must do the trick.</p><p>Suddenly her tone has changed entirely, she’s reined herself in and it's back to light and playful. “So, when I finally got sick of that I decided to teach them all a lesson. I killed most of my immediate coven, but there were a few <em> pesky </em> survivors.” She speaks as if she is talking about literal insects.</p><p>“Anyway, the ones who remained tricked me, bound my powers, sent me to an alternate dimension, yadda, yadda, yadda- you get the idea, and that’s how I became this!” She gestures to herself enthusiastically, that same pride she used to describe her former life as a witch back in full force. </p><p>Kai isn’t sure how being sent to some kind of...prison world transforms a regular witch into a succubus, but he decides not to press her further about it. From the pensive expression she now wears he can tell Bonne has still got more to say.</p><p>“The more I think about it, forty isn’t really accurate either. I'm technically about... twenty-two? twenty-three?”</p><p>Her inflection rises at the end, but it’s not a question for him to answer, how would he know anything about her weird magical stunted age? This is the first he’s even hearing of anything like this and it barely makes sense to him as it is. Information overload is putting it lightly.</p><p>“I was there for around eighteen years and I was twenty-two and a half when I went in. I finished my little stint about seven months ago, well, I broke out. Thanks to the help of our girl, Nora! She called me up and told me <em>alllll</em> about your little martyr complex. Told me she’d help spring me from the hoosegow if I could…<b>refocus your priorities</b>.”</p><hr/><p>So. this was by Nora's design? But how did she manage to find out about Bonnie let alone summon her? How did she even come up with it? <em> Why </em>did she even come up with it...before he can work through it himself his fiend pipes up again.</p><p>"I had tried to escape before, of course, but when she hit me up I knew I finally found my real ticket outta there. I liked the idea of escaping myself, but who am I to turn down free assistance? I figured the help of some random witch couldn’t hurt; classic ‘you flick my clit, I flick yours’ or whatever they say. Nora actually ended up being a bigger help than I thought, she must really hate seeing you suffer.”</p><p>The two of them did this for him? Kai is as floored as he is touched. Truth be told he barely felt like anyone ever noticed him. Apart from being used and summoned for spells by Damon and Elena or poked and prodded to perform by his Coven he didn’t think anyone felt concerned for him. Apparently, there were at least two people on his side.</p><p>He thinks back to his date with Nora, the way she laughed and smiled with him. Was that part of her plan too? Was it all just a ruse? Or were her feelings genuine?</p><p>He had honestly never thought of Nora in romantic light before she asked him out. While their dates had been fun, he really just enjoyed her company most of all. He tried not to think about it too much, but after dealing with the likes of the Scooby-Doo crew for so long he was hard up for real friendship; more than what he thought had been the promise of romance. Nora was fun because she understood him; she was someone to talk to and not someone who demanded anything from him. </p><p>She is once again attuned to his thoughts and she takes the opportunity to assuage him, “Don't worry, I don’t think what she feels for you is like <em>romantic </em>or anything. I mean don't get me wrong, she likes you, but she doesn't <em>like </em>like you, ya know? I'm pretty sure she’s strictly-chickly. More than anything she just couldn't stand seeing you slut your craft out for your loser friends. Plus, she <em>really </em>hates vampires, and I mean <em>really</em>. I thought us Bennett’s were bad, but you Gemini... <em><b>whew..</b>." </em>She takes a moment to contemplate something to herself staring off into space as if comparing his experiences against her own.</p><p>He does not know what Nora has shared with her about his relationship to the Mystic Falls clique, but he can only imagine how she must have made it sound.</p><p>He's complained to her himself of course, but he never actually thought she was listening. One of the main reasons he liked venting with Bonnie was because she never deigned to respond, it eased his guilt when he thought she couldn't care less about his problems. Realizing she had clearly been paying attention all the while makes him feel something he cannot put into words. Its embarrassment wrapped up in gratitude and... vindication? He will have to consider it later because the monster across from him has become a really Chatty Cathy tonight, as he's been spaced out she's been continuing her monologue. Now her eyes are back on him and he can tell she is waiting for him to focus on her again as she gets to the tail end of her speech. </p><p>"Anyway, I’ve never been one to deny a pretty girl, plus the two of us get along great, she’s actually pretty fucking twisted. Surprisingly, I think we are going to be good friends. But yea, by the calendar, it's been about forty years.”</p><hr/><p>How Bonnie can maintain her casual tone is beyond him, save for her short outburst she maintained her composure through it all. You’d think recounting being used by everyone you ever trusted, slaughtering them in a fit of crazed rage, and subsequently being entrapped in a pocket dimension by the survivors would inspire more feeling. It's certainly inspiring something within <em>him. </em></p><p>His dream girl crosses the room to him and looks thoughtfully into his eyes before cupping his cheek, he leans towards her palm and nuzzles it, mistaking the action for comfort.</p><p>“<b>My</b> powers may be gone, but while I was locked up I learned this neat little trick." She takes a sharp inhale and her cheeks hollow as she mimics sucking through a straw, "I take magic and I just suck it right up.” </p><p>He soon feels the familiar sting and recognizes the action for what it is, another theft. The stinging ends as quickly as it began and she goes back to her tender stroking before she lets her hand fall away, perhaps it was a bit of both tenderness and cruelty after all. How very like her.</p><p>She steps away from him as she waves her hand through the air and mutters something too low for him to hear, but he can feel the familiar tingle of his own magic as it permeates the air. She’s casting, “Check me out, babe.”</p><p>A newspaper materializes suddenly out of thin air and Kai gingerly reaches to the floor to pick it up, as he reaches for the slightly crumpled paper he notices the date, <strong><em>May 10th, 1994/</em></strong></p><p>Though he quickly sees the date is not nearly the most interesting bit of info on the page.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <b>Family Burned Alive in Virginia </b>
</p><p>
  <em> A community is in a state of shock after a local family perishes in a mysterious four-alarm blaze. Sources say several members were gathered together to mourn the loss of family matriarch Sheila Bennett when the fire broke out. Doors to the Moira Rose Funeral Home were apparently locked from the outside preventing escape from the inferno. Firefighters fought back the flames for hours before it went out, Fire chief Tim Robinson says it was the worst he has ever seen in his thirty years with the force. There have been at least twelve confirmed casualties and authorities suspect arson. The sole survivor is the grandchild of the late Sheila Bennett, Bonnie, who has since disappeared. Police ask that anyone with leads or information contact- </em>
</p><p>-</p><p>He tries to focus on his breathing and not the feeling of his shifting insides and rising nausea as he confronts the reality that he’s been boning someone responsible for so much chaos and destruction.</p><p>Sure, she admitted to him earlier that she did murder or heavily maim most of her immediate family but seeing it this way made it all the more real, all the more concrete. Staring at the page in front of him he couldn't compartmentalize the information and file it away for future Kai to deal with. He no longer recognized himself; how could <b>he</b>- the pious, respected, Dudley-Do-Right, Wonder Boy have been so wrapped in... this? <em>In</em> <em>her?</em></p><p>The thing that shakes him most is that this newfound info isn’t doing too much to dissolve his attraction, he thinks if she pushed him down to his knees right now he would be as enthusiastic to worship as ever.</p><p>Maybe even more.</p><hr/><p>He’s broken.</p><p>There has been a fracture, a schism in his fragile psyche; the fascia in his body vibrates as though he is electric.</p><p>His brain is rewiring in real-time and he can feel it; the muscles and sinews lift and pull and tear themselves apart, destroying his present self and mutating him into something uncanny.</p><p>He is completely helpless to stop the change that is occurring. He peered into the darkness and it peered into him and he's become monstrous. </p><p>All this time with Bonnie has culminated in this night, in this very moment. It's not that she's rubbing off on him, it's that she's changed him, completely, totally, irrevocably.</p><p>Kai is not who he was when she first found him, or he first found her, or when Nora first sent her his way, or whatever the fuck happened. Despite how it feels in the moment he can recognize that this has all been a long time coming, even before this weird Nora/Bonnie situation. He'd been growing sick and tired of his friends, sick and tired of his coven for longer than anyone else knew, that must have been what Nora saw in him.  </p><p>He always considered himself hapless in his life, despite how most people saw him as a protector, as a do-er; he always felt like he was someone things happened <em>to. </em>He had shitty 'friends', he had a shitty 'family', and all of it was beyond his control, just part of the shitty deal he was dealt. So it had always seemed and so he thought it would always be, but now he knew that was false.</p><p>Kai was born with power, he held it within his body and deep within his veins. Power is what his friends always wanted from him, power is what his lineage had imbued in him, power is what drew Bonnie to him. Kai <em>was </em>power and it was high time he tapped into it, and on his own terms.</p><p>He feels overwhelming gratitude for the woman in front of him and the one yet to return, they gave him the push he needed to become who he was destined to be, '<em>No' </em> he thinks- to reveal who he has <b>always</b> been.</p><hr/><p>Kai decides to ask her what he probably should have the moment she first appeared, “What do you want from me?”</p><p>His voice sounds distant and tinny as it rings through his ears, “Well, Kai, isn’t it obvious? We want to help you of course!”</p><p>He recalls her previous words from when they spoke about Nora ‘<em>refocus your priorities’ </em>is what she’d told him, it echoes through the shell of his mind and he finally snaps for good. The change he has been experiencing seems finally complete.</p><p>Something in him gives way- <em>ego death</em> is what they call it. He smirks in his mind- the halo is gone, and the Good Boy has died.</p><p>‘<em>Rest in Piss</em>’ he thinks haughtily, mentally burying his old shell. Kai feels his smile pulling slowly at the corners as his mind delves into madness until he’s returning Bonnie’s devilish smirk right back to her.</p><p>The blood simmers under his skin, charged with the power and promise of something entirely new. The woman across from him matches his sneer and he doesn't know who is mirroring who. </p><p>“I’ve got some wonderful ideas about revenge.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whose Line Is It Anyway????</p><p>I don’t usually love open-ended endings because I feel like I spend Too Much Time wracking my brain with the possibilities...yet, here I am writing one. Go figure! Honestly, I think it’s kind of fun to wonder who makes the point- is it Bonnie taking the lead as she has been? Or is it our newly unhinged Kai finally giving voice to his deepest and darkest desires?</p><p>To quote a wise prophet of our time, R. L. Stein, “Reader beware, YOU choose the scare.”</p><p>I hope you got something from this story. I had a really fun time writing it! Please leave a comment or a Kudos if you enjoyed this, they really brighten my day.  Anyway, that's my time folks- Hope all you ghouls have a safe and happy Halloween ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>